Starbaby
by Thegamersdragon
Summary: *First Fanfic* This story takes place years in the future, when the dragonets are full grown dragons ( also Starflight is no longer blind in my story) When Starflight thinks he finally has a way to get together with Sunny, something unexpected happens, and he is turned back into a dragon hatchling. Read as Sunny and Fatespeaker try to care for the baby dragon.(Writers Block Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

~I do not own Wings of Fire (obviously)~

Chapter 1

"Oh, I hope she doesn't see me" Starflight thought nervously. He had secretly been watching Sunny, even though she has told him many times not to. He was just trying to make sure she was ok, but he also knew that he also just wanted to watch her because he still loved her. Even though he was now with Fatespeaker, there was just a part of him that still loved Sunny.

But then at that moment, while Starflight was thinking to himself, Sunny quickly turned around and shouted "AH HA!" Starflight jumped back and tripped on his tail in the sudden surprise, easily giving away any trace of him being hidden. " How many times do I have to remind you Starflight" Sunny sighed, " That you need to stop following me around!?" She went over to help him up, but she had a stern look on her face. " I don't need anyone to protect me, and I thought that you would have given up on that crush on me by now" Starflight winced, not liking it when Sunny was mad at him.

" Look, you're with Fatespeaker now, so you just need to spend more time with her, and eventually you'll forget about me, ok" Starflight looked up at her. " Ok, but if you need me, I'll be in the library. Oh, and if you see Fatespeaker, just tell her to meet up with me there." Starflight left with a sad expression on his face. As he walked away, Sunny just thought to herself, thinking " Oh Starflight, what am I ever going to do with you?"

Starflight decided that before he went to the library, we would go to the rainforest. It wasn't that far, only about a 10 minute flight, and he needed to talk to Clay, who was there helping Glory with a problem in the Rainwing village. He knew if anyone could cheer him up, it was Clay, who was always trying to make sure the others were happy. As soon as Starflight got to the village, he noticed something strange. There were a couple of lines of tents next to the village. Starflight went to investigate, worried that something might be wrong. As soon as he landed though, he was suddenly being called at by many different types of dragons, trying to sell him different things. He now knew what was going on, and who these dragons were.

**"_Merchants_" **Starflight thought. He decided a quick look wasn't going to hurt. There were dragons trying to sell him food and trinkets, but one tent looked strange to Starflight, so he went over, curious as ever. The tent was dark purple with smoke coming out. There were what looked like...potions? The tent was filled with an assortment of many different colored bottles, each labeled something different. He started to look closer when suddenly a cloaked figure was up in his face. "Unless you plan on buying something, I wouldn't get any closer if I were you" said the cloaked figure, who had a creepily deep voice. Starflight jumped back, easily noticing the Sandwing tail barb poking out of the cloak. " I was just curious what these were, that's all." The Sandwing grinned, before saying, " I can tell by you're voice just what type of potion you need."

Suddenly, the figure whipped around, grabbed a pinkish potion, and turned back to Starflight. " You are hoping that someone will love you just like you love them, and I know, because you aren't the first dragon I've met that needed the same thing. Starflight was shocked, the fact that a dragon knew so much just from a sentence that had nothing to do with that topic. " And... and what is that?" Starflight stuttered, being surprised, and slightly scared, of what just happened. " This is a love potion, a special kind, that once had, will get the dragon you love to love you back." Starflight stared at the pink liquid, thinking of what this could mean for him.

"What is it worth, and is there a catch?" Starflight knew that something like this couldn't be free, and he didn't have anything to pay with at the moment. " For a special case like you, it is free. The only catch is that you have to be at least 100 feet from the loved one, or it will not work." Starflight stared at the dragon, not wanting to belive that something like this was happening to him. He had always been one of the unluckiest dragons in the world, and he hpoed that this meant that his luck was finally changing. " I'll take it!" Starflight was then handed the potion by the cloaked dragon. " Thank you, and I sincerely mean it." "There be no need for thanks, especially for a case like you." The dragon grinned as Starflight flew off, back to the mountain. " Especially for a case like you."

Starflight spent no time to get back to the mountain, and as soon as he got in, he went to the board to make sure Sunny was here. They designed a system with a board showing who was at the mountain at the moment and who wasn't so that if they needed to find each other, they would first see if they were there. Luckily for him, Sunny was still there. It turned out Fatespeaker was also there, but Starflight didn't notice as he quickly signed in, to excited for what was soon going to happen. He then went to the library, where he told Sunny he would be, and made sure no one else was there. He went over to the counter and quickly got out the potion. He stared at it, knowing that after he drank it, his life was sure to get better. He then uncorked it and gulped it down. It had a strange taste to it, almost like... milk? He finished drinking the potion and quickly hid the bottle. Even if it did work, he didn't want Sunny to find it. He then felt a queasy and dizzy. "Something is wrong" Starflight thought. The room started spinning, and before he knew it, he blacked out.


	2. Notice 1

Hey guys, thegamersdragon here

Im just wondering how you guys thought of my first chapter, along with some notifications and questions I have. Firstly, I will be trying to update every 2 days, and I am planning on doing 1 story at a time. Each story will be about 15 chapters ( I hope). Also, if anyone could suggest different names, that would be great. Also, I am looking for cover art, so if anyone makes that and sends it to me, I will be super grateful and I will mention you before a chapter ( I might even be able to put you in the story if you also put your favorite type of dragon from wings of fire when you give me a title name or cover art.) Still, I hope you guys enjoy my story, it is the first one I've ever written, and I hope chapters get longer as I learn to write these stories more. Thanks, and I will post again on the 20th.


	3. Chapter 2

~ I still don't own Wings of Fire~

Chapter 2

" Oh, where could Starflight be?" Sunny worried. About 4 hours after her run in with Starflight, Fatespeaker ran to her, worried. It turned out that Starflight was missing, even though the chart said he was in the mountain. They started looking for him, currently with Sunny in the halls while Fatespeaker looking in the library.

" I just hope he is ok." Sunny thought. She had sent him off with him being pretty sad. She hopped he didn't hurt himself or anything like that. " I think I found him!" Fatespeaker yelled from the library. "What do you mean, you think you found him?" Sunny was running down towards the library, wondering what Fatespeaker meant. " I think you should see for yourself." Fatespeaker said once Sunny had entered.

Sunny went over to see what Fatespeaker meant, and gasped. Lying down unconscious on the ground was what looked like a newly hatched Nightwing without an eggshell. " What... what does this mean?" Sunny said, not fully comprehending what she was seeing. " I... I don't know, but I'm sure that it is Starflight." Somehow, even though he didn't have anything proving it was Starflight, there was just something within Sunny that told her that that baby dragon in front of her, was indeed Starflight.

" What do we do?" Fatespeaker asked. Sunny didn't know. She was still transfixed on the baby Starflight, as if he was hers, and that she needed to take care of him. She reached down and slowly scooped him up. " Go find the milk in the feeding chamber and slightly warm some up in a canteen, then meet me in the sleeping chambers." Fatespeaker nodded, and quickly ran off. " oh Starflight, how did you do this to yourself?" Sunny wondered as she went off to the bedchambers.

She went into Starflight's chamber and went inside. There were scrolls scattered everywhere. Sunny tutted to herself, thinking " Oh, Starflight, why couldn't you keep you're chamber tidy?" She then decided to go over to her chamber, which was perfectly clean. " This is much better." She thought to herself. She then went over to her bed and put the baby Starflight down softly. She then pulled the blanket slightly over him and stood back, admiring her work. Starflight was still unconscious, and her some reason, seeing the baby dragon all rolled up and asleep, she grinned to herself.

" Wait, what am I thinking," She suddenly thought, " I need to find a way to help Starflight, not treating him like this. But still, someone needs to watch him and wait for him to wake up." She then sat down, grabbed a scroll she had been reading, and waited for either Starflight to wake up, or for Fatespeaker to get up here. Whichever came first.

Starflight felt tired, not wanting to get up. He had woken up still dizzy for some reason, but he didn't care because he was warm. He slightly opened his eyes, reaching out to see if there were any scrolls near him he could read before he got up for the day, when he saw something he couldn't believe.

His hand was extremely small. His eyes shot open immediately, staring at his small hand. It looked like a baby dragon's hand might look, small with no sharp claws yet. " How can this be happening?" Starflight thought. He then noticed that his arm was small as well. He suddenly tried to get up, but failed when he fell right back on the bed. He looked at himself, now that the blanket came off when he tried to get up, and yipped in surprise. His whole body was small, his legs, tail, and chest. They were all small. He was small.

Starflight was panting in worry, trying to think of how this happened, when suddenly a dragon was in his face. He fell back, surprised, and was then pulled back up by the dragon, who he now recognized as Sunny. Somehow though, she looked way bigger than him, with her head being about the same size as him. " Starflight, you're awake!" Sunny said. She had noticed he was awake when suddenly she heard a yip come from the bed. " Now that you're awake, can you please tell me how you got transformed back into a baby dragon?"

Starflight just stared at her, her words sinking in. "A... a baby?!" Starflight yelled. Or at least he tried to yell, but it all came out as squeaks. "Oh no, Starflight, can you still talk?!" Sunny asked, worried. Starflight tried to talk again, but still only squeaks came out, in which he shook his head no. " Do you at least know how this happened to you?" Sunny asked, hoping that there would be at least a clue to what happened. Starflight thought, but the last thing he remembered was heading towards the rainforest to see Clay. He once again shook his head, which Sunny sighed.

She had no clues as to how Starflight ended up this way, and that would not bring her any closer to changing him back. "Well, I don't know what to tell you Starflight, but until we have an idea of **how **you became a baby dragon again, we have no choice but to take care of you."

"Wait, **we**?" Starflight wondered to himself. Suddenly, Fatespeaker ran into the room, almost running into Sunny. "Where is he? Is he ok? Is he awake yet?" Fatespeaker quickly asked all these questions while Sunny took the canteen of milk from her. " He is awake now, but we might have a small problem." Sunny explained to Fatespeaker that Starflight didn't know how he became small, and that he could no longer talk. " That is terrible," Fatespeaker said, going over to the baby Starflight. " What if we have to take care of him until he fully grows up again?" Sunny hadn't actually thought about that, caring so much for Starflight while not even wondering if it was permanent.

" First things first, we need to tell the others about what has happened. Maybe one of them will have an idea of what to do." Fatespeaker thought for a moment, then said, " But who will watch Starflight while the other goes to tell them?" " I will watch him, just go to the board and see where everyone is. Just tell them that something has happened and I need to talk to them here. That will make them come here quickly." Fatespeaker nodded as she ran to check the board and see where everyone was.

" Well, I guess that it will just be me and you for a while Starflight." Sunny looked over to the baby dragon only to find him curled up in the blankets again. "Ah, look at how cute he looks." Sunny then went wide eyed at what she just said. " What am I thinking, I should be trying to care for him, not treat him like a mother to a child." Yet something just felt right with that. And it slightly scared her.


	4. Chapter 3

~Still don't own Wings of Fire~

Chapter 3

Sunny was sitting down, reading her scroll while waiting for Starflight to wake up. It had been about an hour since Fatespeaker had left, and everything had been quiet for a while. That was until Starflight then woke up.

Starflight decided that he needed to go get something to drink, since it had been hours since he had had anything to drink. But, he forgot about how small he currently was, so when he went to get off the bed, he tripped and went face first into the hard ground.

Starflight suddenly felt a huge amount of pain, and which, even though he tried not to, made him start crying. Sunny was immediately at his side, blaming herself for Starflight's injury. "Oh, please Starflight, stop crying. Im sorry you fell, but you need to stop."

Starflight tried to stop, ending his pain with a few sniffles. "See, isn't that better? Now, why did you try to get out of the bed?" Sunny asked. Starflight tried to explain that he was thirsty, yet as usual, all he could do was squeak. He decided to point to his mouth like he was drinking water. Sunny soon understood, and grabbed the milk off the table. " Here Starflight, just drink this, and that should help with your thirst."

Starflight started to drink the milk when he soon realized something. If Sunny was here, where was Fatespeaker. Not that he minded, but he was still curious where she was. He decided to try with all his strength to talk. " Whe Fa-ee-er?" is what came out of Starflight's mouth. Sunny stared at Starflight, glad that he said something, even though it was hard to make out.

"Fatespeaker is currently out getting the others. Hopefully, one of them will have an idea of how to change you back." Sunny sighed. For some reason, she wanted Starflight to pay more attention to her then Fatespeaker. She soon shook her head, trying to get that thought process out of her mind.

Starflight just stared at Sunny, curious as to why she was shaking her head. He then noticed a scroll over to his right, and started to walk over to it. But after just a few steps, he fell over. He just shook it off and tried again, but for some reason he just couldn't walk and kept falling. On the third try, he landed hard on his tail and was about to cry again, when Sunny then picked him up.

" It's ok Starflight, but where are you trying to go?" Starflight pointed over to the scroll and Sunny understood. She went over, put Starflight down, and sat down herself. Starflight turned to look at the scroll, but was saddened by one thing. He just saw scribbles on the scroll, not any letters he ever understood. Then he realized something, since he was an infant, that meant that he couldn't read yet.

Sunny soon saw the saddened expression on Starflight's face and soon understood. "I'm guessing that you can't read anymore?" she asked. Starflight nodded. "Well, would you like me to read it for you?" Starflight's face immediately shot up with a smile on his face. "I take it that means yes?" Sunny decided to start from the beginning, so that way Starflight wouldn't be confused. They sat there for a few hours, Sunny reading to Starflight, time to time taking a break so he could have a drink.

Starflight couldn't have asked for more. He was spending time with his favorite dragon, listening to a story that so far he loved. It was a story about how some dragons were sent together to stop an evil dragon trying to take over. He wasn't usually into fantasy stories, but for some reason he just couldn't stop listening.

After about 5 hours, they both heard a lot of banging coming from the entrance of the mountain. "SUNNY?! WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!?" Both Sunny and Starflight could recognize the easily helpful yet easily worried voice of Clay. He was always watching out for them, and if one of them were in trouble, he would easily come running to help. " Clay, please calm down. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." That voice both Sunny and Starflight also recognized as Peril, who had been with Clay for a while now.

"Wait right here, and do not move. I will be right back, ok?" Sunny told Starflight. He nodded as she ran off to go greet Clay and Peril. He decided to just sit down and curl up in the blanket, which Sunny had brought down for him. He decided to just sit there and wait for Sunny to return.

"Hi Clay, hi Peril," Sunny greeted as she walked over to them. "What is it? What is wrong? Are you hurt?" Clay asked. "No, no I'm ok, it is Starflight that has a problem." " Wait, what is wrong with Starflight?" Peril asked, concerned. " Well, I think it would be better to wait until the others get here, and then show you the problem." Sunny explained.

At that moment, two Rainwings and a Nightwing flew into the cave. " Oh, hi Glory and Deathbringer. Also hello to you Jambu" ( Yes, I realized I rhymed, so sue me ). Glory looked annoyed while going over and giving Sunny a hug. " Why are you worrying me Sunny? I am already extremely stressed, and then I here that something happened, which makes me immediately think you're in trouble. So if this is some kind of joke, I am going to make sure that you regret it." Glory said while hugging Sunny harder.

"I'm sorry, but I needed you guys here for your opinions on a problem with Starflight." "Is he sick or hurt?" Deathbringer asked. " Did he eat something that made him sick?" asked Jambu. " No, nothing like that," Sunny said, " but like I told Clay and Peril, I need everyone here before I show you the problem."

Once again, three more dragons entered the cave, this time Tsunami, Riptide and Fatespeaker. "Ok, what is the problem, and who's snout do I need scratch?" Tsunami asked. " No one, I just needed you're opinion on a problem." Sunny said. " Now that everyone is here, it is time to show you what is wrong with Starflight." " Starflight is the one that has a problem?" Riptide asked. "Yes, now wait here while I go get him. Also, I swear this isn't some sick joke, ok?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now I will be right back."

Sunny went to the room where she left Starflight, once again smiling at how he was all curled up in the blanket. Starflight looked up and to see who was there and noticed that it was Sunny. " Ok Starflight, the others are here, so I'm going to take you over to them and show them what has happened." Starflight nodded as she carefully picked him up.

As Sunny walked over, she felt extremely nervous. What if they didn't believe that it was Starflight, and that it was a joke. Worse, what if she laughed at Starflight do to how he was right now. She already saw that he has the pain tolerance of a child, but what if he had the emotions of one to? He would cry for sure, and she wasn't sure what she would do if that happened.

Sunny walked into the entrance of the cave, holding Starflight behind her so no one would notice him until she wanted them to. "So, where is he?" Deathbringer asked. " Ok, everyone, do you promise not to laugh at what I am about to show you?" Sunny asked. "Why would we laugh if this is serious Sunny?" Tsunami asked. "Just do you promise not to laugh?!" Sunny asked a bit more sternly this time. "Yes" everyone agreed.

"Ok, everyone, this is what happened to Starflight." Sunny said as she showed the baby Starflight to everyone there. Everyone stared, no laughing, just pure, utter silence. It was quiet until finally Glory spoke up. " Why would we laugh about this?" Sunny was surprised at the question, not thinking that they would be this surprised. "Are you positive that that is Starflight?" Clay asked. Sunny nodded. " Fatespeaker and I found him this way yesterday. None of us know how he became this way. We were sort of hoping you guys had some ideas."

Everyone just stared at her, not knowing what to do. " I have never heard of anything like this happen to any dragon." Deathbringer said. " Do you know if he went anywhere before he became this way?" Riptide asked. " The board said he made a quick stop to the jungle, but I don't know why." Sunny said. " Well, where did you find him this way?" Peril asked. "In the library." Fatespeaker answered.

" Well, those are probably our two best bets at finding clues to what happened to him." Glory said. " I think that me, Deathbringer, Tsunami and Riptide should look in the jungle first. Clay and Fatespeaker should go look in the library and look for anything that might be a clue as to what happened. Peril, I need you on lookout here in case some dragon did this and is still lurking around." They all nodded. "And Sunny," Glory looked over at the Sandwing, " I need you to continue to keep an eye on Starflight. If he can remember anything, that would be great."

"Um, slight problem there." Sunny said, startling Glory, "I can watch him, but, he can't exactly "talk" right now" Glory just stared at her in disbelief, then shook her head. "I should have known, dragons that young usually can't." Glory sighed. " Well, then just make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, ok?" "Ok" Sunny replied. "Ok everyone, lets go find out who or what turned Starflight into a baby." They all then left to where they were going to be.

"Guess that leaves you and me again" Sunny said to Starflight, and smiled at him. He smiled back, making her feel warm inside. " now, let's go finish that scroll while the others are out." And so they went back to Sunny's bedchamber, Sunny not even realizing that she was starting to act even more like a mother would.

**So, what do you guys think so far? Do you like how slowly the potion is making Sunny act more like a mother would? Also how it is making Starflight act even more like a child would. Well, I hope you guys enjoy, and I might actually only do about 8 to 12 chapters, just because of how im still learning how to make these stories. Still, not sure where this story will go, but I hope you guys enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After everyone left, it just left Sunny, Clay, Peril, and Fatespeaker left at the mountain. After they reached the bedchamber, both Sunny and Starflight fell asleep while she read to him ( Babies have to sleep a lot, telling you now.)

Fatespeaker and Clay were starting to investigate the library, while talking about what has happened or been happening recently. " So what has been happening for you and Peril lately Clay?" Fatespeaker asked. " Well, currently me and Peril are hoping to have dragonets of our own soon." " Oh, I'm so happy for you two."

"Heh, yeah well, thanks. Were you and Starflight ever thinking..." Clay started to ask. "No, unfortunately. We are still having some troubles, all thanks to Sunny." She mumbled that last part. " I take it is mainly because he still has a crush on Sunny?" "*Sigh* Yes, unfortunately. But I see why. She is so kind and thoughtful, yet can be serious at the same time. These last few years have shown me that."

For at least 7 years now, she had been living with them, and now thought of Sunny as a sister. "That is why I am here while she is with Starflight. She just has the kindness in her that is able to take care of him while he is in this form. I would probably be clumsy and accidently trip and he would be sent flying."

" You can't think that way Fatespeaker. Even though he still may love Sunny, he still also loves you. You should try to help take care of him after we are finished searching here, besides, it might give you experience you might need in the future." Fatespeaker thought for a moment. " Yeah, I think I will. Thanks for the advice Clay." " No problem, you know by now im always trying to help. Also, I think I might have found something."

Fatespeaker went over to the desk area, where Clay was currently grabbing something from a cupboard. He pulled out what appeared to be a bottle, half filled with a pinkish liquid. " What is it?" " I don't know, but there is a label on the bottom. It reads "Sandstone's Love Potion. This potion will guarantee that your lover will love you in more ways than one". They both stared at each other for a moment before he kept reading.

"(In smaller print) This will turn the dragon who drank it into a baby. For refunds, or an elixir that turns them back, please find my traveling tent. Warning - If return elixir is not taken within one week, subject will stay a baby until they grow up again. Side effects include loss of memory, and slowly starting to think they are a baby, along with subject #2 thinking they are the mother/father."

"This is worst then we thought." Clay said. " We need to tell the others who we are looking for, and we need to find him quickly. Sure it's only been 2 days, but that only leaves 5 left." Clay looked at Fatespeaker. " Fatespeaker, we need to prevent this for as long as possible. I will go to the rainforest and tell the others who we are looking for, and then I will be back. But until then, you need to go and keep Sunny away from Starflight. If that is really doing that to her, and given her kind instinct, she might be acting like his mother within only 2 days." Clay sighed. " If you can keep her away long enough, maybe it might make her swing back to reality."

With that, Clay went off, to quickly tell Peril what has happened, and also that she could go inside because there was no threat, and she could go inside. Fatespeaker quickly went off to go find the two. " I shouldn't tell Sunny what is happening, or else she might freak out, if she even believed me."

Fatespeaker walked into Sunny's bedchamber to find Starflight curled up next to Sunny, both being asleep. " I should probably wait until they wake up, because if I succeed this will be the last time they spend time together until he is back to normal." Fatespeaker felt slightly bad for thinking this, but she knew that it was what had to be done. And so she sat down, waiting for the two to wake up.

Meanwhile, in the jungle kingdom...

Glory was lost.

For the first time since she was a dragonet, she had no idea what to do. They had been searching for anything that might have made Starflight that way. She sent Tsunami and Riptide to look for anything suspicious, but all they came back with was telling her about the merchants that were going to leave soon.

She had sent Deathbringer to ask locals if they knew about anything that could have the age changing affect. Both Nightwings and Rainwings had no ideas about anything that could do that. So she decided she would go to the dragon who she knew had knowledge about everything, and if he didn't know, then they were all out of ideas. Glory was heading to the outskirts of the village, where Starflight's father, Mastermind, was forced to live.

Ever since she decided to punish him by living on the outskirts of the village, she has gone to him seeking help with anything scientific. She did this in secret, of coarse, not wanting others to know she needed help from time to time. As she walked up to the medium sized hut, she heard a small explosion and smoke rolled out of the windows. Glory sighed, knowing he was doing another one of his experiments.

Suddenly, the window was slammed open, letting tons of smoke roll out, along with a slightly smoky dragon. " *Cough, gasp* Well that experiment could have gone better" Mastermind muttered, then noticed the dragon walking up. " Queen Glory!" Mastermind yelled, surprised, while quickly doing a small bow. " I wasn't expecting you anytime soon, as you can guess by the small mishap."

" Yes, yes, I see. But I haven't come to see what crazy things you are trying to do to the Rainforest, I have come seeking help with a peculiar matter." "Then please tell me the trouble, and I might be able to help." Mastermind stated as they walked into his home. There was still a tad bit of smoke, and there were papers everywhere, but Glory knew that this was cleaner that usual. " Please sit, and tell me what the problem is." They both sat down, and Glory sighed.

"Well, the problem is Starflight..." Glory started. " Starflight, is he ok?" Mastermind quickly asked. "Well, it depends. He is safe, and not hurt, but he has somehow been transformed back into a baby dragon." Glory stated. Mastermind stared at her, not believing what he was hearing. "No one seems to know how this happened, and we don't know if there is a way to turn him back." Glory said. " I know what happened to him." Mastermind stated. Glory looked up, surprised. " I have heard of it once before, because when I was younger, and things were great, the same happened to one of my friends." Mastermind looked down, saddened by the memories.

" His name was Sunriser, and there was a dragoness that he loved, but she didn't love him back. He left one day and didn't return for three months, but when he did, tragedy struck. Somehow, he became a baby, and no one knew how. We spent months trying to figure it out, but the most peculiar thing was the dragoness he loved started treating him like a mother. Then, one day, we found the bottle." Mastermind looked like he was about to cry.

" They were starting to move Sunriser's stuff when they found a empty glass bottle, which turned out to be a used love potion. But we were to late, for after one week, the effects became permanent." Glory looked wide eyed at the crying Mastermind. " It was created by a Sandwing called Sandstone, who sells special potions to unsuspecting dragons. I searched for him, wanting to get revenge after taking away one of my only friends, but I never found him."

"The fact that he has returned after all these years, and done the same to my son, I don't know what to do." Glory decided to ask one question before she left. " Is there an antidote for the potion?" "If there is, then you are going to need to find Sandstone and get it from him, for he is not only the only dragon that knows how to make this potion, but supposedly he can make an antidote as well." He was no longer crying, but now looking angry.

" And if you do find him, do not trust him at all. He has tricked so many dragons over the years, and I fear that if anyone does want an antidote, he won't give it up easily. Also, after you get the antidote, imprison him, and let me talk to him." Glory wasn't sure what he would do, but she also knew this was the first time Mastermind has acted this way, so she nodded. " That is all, and thank you Mastermind."

With that Glory left to tell the others who they needed to look for. But then a thought struck her mind like lightning. " A love potion that makes the other dragon act like a mother. Only one dragoness could be affected right now and not even know it." With that, Glory flew even faster, knowing that the dragoness that was under the potion's spell was in trouble.

Meanwhile at the mountain...

Peril flew back into the mountain, glad that she could finally take a brake. She had been flying around the mountain for two hours, and she was exhausted. And thirsty. She decided to go look for something to drink, along with going to her bedchamber afterward to rest. She was glad there was no threat, but she still felt strangely worried. What if her Starflight stayed that way forever?

Over the years, the other dragons saw her as a sister, and they no longer think of what she used to be. She didn't even think of what she used to be, mainly because Starflight acted like a psychologist and helped her forget about it. So she owes some things to Starflight, mainly for helping her when Clay couldn't. She was still walking to get a drink when she noticed something, which when she went over to it, appeared to be some kind of pink drink left out.

She looked around, and decided that no one would care if she drank it. So in one quick gulp, she drank the substance. " Weird, tastes kind of like milk." Peril thought, when suddenly she got queasy and then fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Cliffhanger! So what do you guys think of what has been revealed this chapter? Will they find Sandstone and get the antidote before it is too late? And what will happen to Peril, after accidently drinking the potion? How should I know, I'm still writing this thing. Also, thanks for the support on this story, it is really helping with motivation to keep writing. I am also thinking of doing more than one ending when it comes to it, so stay tuned to read what happens next.**


	6. Notice 2

**Hey guys, thegamersdragon here. I am sorry to say that I won't be able to post chapter 5 until either late tonight or tomorrow. I know I said I would be posting every two days, and I have, but yesterday I got busy with school ( having to do schoolwork on a Saturday sucks ), but I will try to get the chapter written and posted if I can today. I would also like to say thank you to all of you guys out there giving me good reviews and telling me to keep on writing. This is my first story, and to know I am doing well so far is helping encourage me to write more. I would also still like to say that anyone who wants to be in the story just has to help me with either another title or a cover I can use. Then all you need to do is tell me what type of dragon you want to be, and I will be sure to get you in somehow. But once again, thanks for the support, and I will try to have chapter five up soon. **


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the bit of extra wait, but do to having some free time today, here is chapter five.**

**Chapter 5**

Sunny woke up to the sound of crying. She looked down, to see it was, of course, Starflight. She looked up to see Fatespeaker over in the corner, starting to come over. " Oh, Fatespeaker, can you help and get some more milk for Starflight please?" Sunny asked**.**

"Already done." Fatespeaker said while handing over a bottle. " Oh, well thank you." Sunny said while giving Starflight the bottle to drink from. " Think nothing of it. I was actually hoping you would wake up soon." "And why is that?" Sunny said softly while rocking Starflight back and forth. "Well, I was hoping if **I **could take a turn caring for Starflight." Fatespeaker said.

Sunny froze. Out of all the things Fatespeaker was saying, she was hoping this wouldn't come up. "Um, wh..why would you want to do that? As you can see, I am doing a good job already, and you've already done so much..." "Think nothing of it. Besides, you've already been doing so much, I think you should take a break." Fatespeaker replied.

" Well, I guess a small break wouldn't be too bad." Sunny mumbled. "Great, I'll be sure to take great care of him." Fatespeaker said, quickly snatching Starflight away from Sunny. This caught him off guard, and Starflight didn't want to leave his... he meant Sunny. After spending so much time with her, he was about to say "mommy", but he needed to try and keep **part **of his mind intact.

"So Sunny, just go take it easy. Get something to drink, go to the library, read a scroll, I don't know. Just promise me you'll take a nice break, ok?" Fatespeaker asked. Sunny didn't want to, but she knew Fatespeaker was right. She had been looking after Starflight for almost two days now. She deserved a little break.

" Fine, but if you need anything, or anything happens, just call for me. I'll be in the library, but don't be afraid to call out." "We will be fine, Sunny" Fatespeaker assured, " Just go and relax, ok?" Sunny slowly nodded, and walked out. As soon as Sunny was gone, Fatespeaker looked down at Starflight. "Starflight, are you still there? Or have you totally become a baby?"

Starflight looked at her, perplexed at what she just said. " Just nod your head if you can still think like a fully grown dragon would." Starflight was confused, but slowly nodded. " Ok, well that is good, and I can tell that you have no idea what I'm talking about." Starflight nodded again. "Well, I guess I should explain this as best as I can. So... you're slowly becoming Sunny's son."

Starflight just stared at her, wide eyed. He didn't know what to think at what Fatespeaker just said. He was slowly becoming Sunny's... son? "Now, I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I have proof. Clay and I found a bottle hidden in the library that was a love potion, but it turns the drinker into a baby and the lover into a mother. We have five more days, almost four, to get you a antidote or you and Sunny will think of each other as mother and son."

Starflight just stared in disbelief. If she was telling the truth, then that meant that this time he was spending with Sunny, it wasn't in a way real. It was all forged do to a potion making Sunny care for him. But of course, he needed proof. He once again tried with all his might to talk. "Pr..of. Prof!" Starflight said. " You want proof, I'm guessing. Don't worry, I have it. The bottle that had the potion is just.. near the library... where Sunny is going."

"Come on Starflight, we have to go!" Fatespeaker said before grabbing the young dragon and running off. "If Sunny sees that bottle, we might have a problem. We don't want her to freak out, or worse, accidently drink the rest of the potion." Fatespeaker wasn't sure she would be able to take care of two baby's at once, especially if the potion made her see Sunny as a daughter. Then they would have a real problem.

As soon as they ran into the entrance of the mountain, Fatespeaker ran into Sunny, luckily not hurting Starflight in the crash. "Fatespeaker! Why are you running? Is something wrong?" Sunny asked while getting up. " Oh, no, nothing is wrong, just, um, going to get something to snack on, that's all." Fatespeaker replied. "Uh huh." Sunny said, not quite believing her. But since she was on break, she would let it slide, but only this one time.

"Ok then, but just yell for me if you do need help, ok?" Sunny said. "Like I said, it'll be just fine, just go and relax." Sunny sighed, then walked off towards the entrance. "Ok, if you need me, I'll be outside stretching my wings." Sunny said. And with that, Sunny was off. "Ok, now we just need to find that bottle." Fatespeaker said, heading towards the library.

When they were almost there, Fatespeaker stopped at a small lantern post lighting the area. " I could have sworn that I left the bottle somewhere around here. I remember leaving it on this lantern." Fatespeaker said. She then put Starflight down on the ground. " Now don't go anywhere Starflight, I'm going to look for the bottle. Starflight nodded, then started poking at his tail.

"Now where did I put that bottle?" Fatespeaker thought. " Maybe it fell behind the lantern." Fatespeaker walked behind the lantern, and froze in mid-place. "No, it happened again. And to the one dragon we forgot to tell that was still here." Lying down unconscious in front of her lay a small, red, baby Skywing, with smoke coming slightly off her scales.

"SUNNY!"

Clay was flying as fast as he could towards the jungle. He needed to tell the others of what he learned, because if they could find the potion brewer known as Sandstone, then they could get a cure for Starflight. He just needed to tell the others, then find the traveling merchants. If they could do that, then they would be able to stop Starflight from becoming Sunny's son.

Just as Clay reached the Jungle village, he slammed straight into a surprised Glory. "Uff. Hey, watch where your.. Clay?! What are you doing here?" Glory asked. " I needed to tell you how Starflight turned into a baby and how we can turn him back." "I already know about the potion, 4 days left, some trickster named Sandstone, and Sunny is become Starflight's mother.Just help me find the others and we will go find this merchant." Clay was surprised, but he just rolled with it and went to help Glory.

As soon as everyone was gathered up, Glory gave the explanation of what was happening and how they could prevent it. " So first off, Clay and Jambu, I need you to go and help Fatespeaker keep Starflight away from Sunny. Tsunami, Riptide, Deathbringer, and I will go find this** Sandstone** and get the antidote, while maybe finding a way to make sure this doesn't happento anyone else." And so off Clay and Jambu went, while the others went to the merchants.

"Excuse me, but is there a potion brewer called Sandstone around here?" Glory asked a Skywing merchant with a name tag that said "Thunderbolt" on it. "Two stalls down to the left." He said politely. "Thank you." Glory replied before flipping him a gold coin, leaving him startled as they went over to the weird looking stall.

"Ah, customers, tell me, what are you looking for?" a cloaked dragon in the stall asked. "Are you Sandstone the Sandwing?" Glory asked. "Why yes, it is. Now tell me, how do you know of my name?" The Sandwing asked. "Our friend, Starflight, used one of your special "love potions" as you call them, and we have come on his behalf to get the antidote." Glory replied. "And we'll do this either the easy way or the hard way." Tsunami said.

Sandstone grinned. "So, you wish for the antidote for the Nightwing? Well, I'm willing to give it to you, but not without payment." "And how much will it cost?" Glory said sternly. "Oh, no. I'm not just going to give away something like the antidote over so easily. You see, I only have one antidote, and the way to get it is to get me the plant needed to make it." the Sandwing said. "So all you want is some little plant, and we get the antidote?" Riptide asked.

"Yes, but the thing is, only two dragons have ever gotten it, one of which being myself. To get this plant, you will have to go through many tests." "Tests? What type of tests?" Deathbringer asked. "I was getting there. First, you will need to find a small island just north of the kingdom of the sand. Once there, follow the markers I have placed many years ago to find the plant. All I will need is one of its flowers."

"So that is all? I thought you said there would be tests?" Tsunami asked. "I did say that, but I did not say what tests you would encounter. They change for every dragon that wishes to get to the plant. The last dragon lost all his claws, and I," he was saying while pulling off his cloak, lost my eyes." It was true, and all four dragons stepped back at the sight of the eyeless dragon. Where his eyes should have been only remained empty holes, it was like staring into a dark abyss.

"We might see the difficulties of this test, but it will not stop us from helping our friends." Glory replied, straitening up again. "Then I wish you the best of luck, just remember, you have four days left. So do things quickly but wisely." Sandstone replied. "Thank you for the advice, and we will be back with your flower soon." Glory said, then they all flew off towards the kingdom of the sand. "I hope they make it. They seem like the first good dragons to actually try this test, well, other than _him_." The sandwing said, then went back into his tent.

"So Clay, do you think that there will be anything waiting for us when we get there?" Jambu asked as they were nearing the mountain. "Now that you mention it, I have a weird feeling something is wrong, like something important happened after I left." Clay responded. "Then we should hope that you are wrong." Jambu replied, looking sternly. Clay grinned as he sped up. Over the last fell years, Jambu had learned to be serious when he needed to be, but he still was always pink. No matter the occasion, he went full out pink. It was extremely awkward when he first met Queen Thorn (save that story for later).

As the two were nearing the entrance, a small gold head peaked out. "Clay, you're back! And I see you brought Jambu. That is good, because we need all the help we can get, especially with you." Sunny said. "Why, what happened?" Clay asked quickly. "Well, whatever made Starflight into a baby, it did the same to... Peril." Sunny replied.

Clay didn't freeze like anyone else would have in his occasion. He ran towards the library as fast as he could. "It's all my fault; I left the bottle out, I didn't tell her about it, I didn't warn her." Clay thought. As soon as he reached the lantern where he left the potion, he froze. There, in front of him, was a baby Peril looking up at him.

**Once again, I am **_**so **_**sorry for posting this late. I have just been so busy, but I hope to update again soon, and I hope you don't feel as if this chapter was rushed. But once again, thanks for the support. I still need titles and cover art, so if you want to be in the story, just help me, ok? Also thanks to WarriorCats4Life1234 for the title suggestion. Even though I might not use the titles, I still like to hear all of your ideas. So thank you all, and I will try to update again soon.**


	8. Notice and vote

**Hey guys, thegamersdragon here. So I recently got a suggestion for a title name, and I can't decide whether or not to use it. So I am letting you guys vote. Just make a review saying either yes or no to the title **_**"Twist of Fate". **_**I hope that you guys will help me with deciding if this will be the title or not, because you have all already done so much with leaving good reviews, and that helps my self-esteem and makes me want to write more. Speaking of which, tomorrow chapter 6 will be up, mainly because I have the flu and will have extra time to write ( don't worry, just two weeks ago I had a stomach bug, and I got through that, so I should be better soon ). So please vote for the title, and I would **_**love **_**fanart of Sunny holding a baby Starflight, so that would be helpful to. Thanks for everything, and I will try to post again soon.**


	9. An Explanation

**OH. MY. GOD. I am **_**so **_**sorry for not updating. Multiple things have come up including - writers block, schoolwork, finals, computer malfunctions, and being darn busy. So I will try to update soon. Also, the vote is 4:3 with more wanting the title to stay. I thank you guys so much for the support, still no news on any fan art or cover art, but that is okay as long as you guys are enjoying the story. I will try my best to get you guys chapter 6 soon. (Hopefully before June 14. That is when I go on vacation.)**


	10. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, like I said before, I am so sorry for not updating lately. But thank you all for showing my story so much support by favoriting my story and following me. But after this chapter I am going on a two week vacation. If there is a way I could write on my phone, I will. Also, I have another idea for a story that I will talk about more at the end. But enough of my talk, here is the long awaited CHAPTER 6!**

Clay just stared at the what he was currently seeing. Staring back up at him was the dragon he loved most in the world. And it was his fault she was this way. He thought that it was his fault anyway. He was the one the hadn't informed her about the potion, and also the one who left it where she could accidently drink it.

"Peril, are you okay?" Clay asked. "Em akoy" Peril tried to say "Im okay" but the effects had also effected her speaking ability. "Good, I don't know what I would do if you were hurt." Clay said as he picked up the Skywing baby. When he did, there was only a little bit of heat coming off of her. It was still enough to burn a normal dragon, but it was less than her normal heat.

" Clay... can you... please... slow down?" At that moment, a panting Jambu walked up to him. "Sorry, I just needed to make sure she was okay. Where are Sunny, Fatespeaker, and Starflight?" Clay asked. "They are all back in the bedchambers. Sunny is watching Starflight, and Fatespeaker is watching Sunny. Just like I'm going to watch you."Jambu said, finally catching his breath.

"Why do you need to watch me?" Clay asked. "The same reason Fatespeaker is watching Sunny. You know what happens if you get to attached."Jambu explained. Clay then _did _remember what would happen. "But wait, I'm the only one that can touch Peril, remember?" "I do remember," Jambu said, " And that is why I will be wearing these."

Suddenly Jambu held up his front (hands, claws, idk) and on them were what looked like a soft type of black armor. "What are those?" Clay asked. "These are a contraption Mastermind made, called heat gloves. They can withstand heat from a volcano. In fact, it did, when the Nightwings went to see if there was anything they could savage from their old kingdom."

Now Clay, even though he knew Jambu was responsible, didn't what to give up Peril. Not only because the potion didn't want him to, but also because for the last few years _he _had been one of the few willing to protect Peril. Jambu could see the look in Clay's eyes, then said, "Don't worry, you will be helping look after her. But if it looks like you're getting to close, I will slap you. Glory did that a lot to me back when I made myself a color blinding rainbow once."

"Fine, and also Jambu," Clay looked at the pink Rainwing, " Thanks for helping." At this, Jambu smiled, and so they then went off to Clay's sleeping chamber, where they would look after Peril until they got the antidote.

"Ugh, how much longer are we going to be flying for?" Tsunami asked. They had left about a day ago to get the flower for the antidote, and they were almost at the south-western part of Pyrrhia, where the island was supposed to be. " Well, if I'm right, then that is the ocean right there" Glory shouted. And she was right. A few miles ahead was where the unexplored islands were supposed to be.

"Hey, I've been thinking..." Deathbringer was saying. "That's dangerous." Glory grinned at him. "As I was saying, didn't Sandstone say something about facing challenges when we get there? Things that might leave us all scarred for life?" The group looked at each other. "Don't worry." Tsunami said. " We have all had crazy adventures before this, and I'm sure some little challenges aren't going to scare us off."

Then they were over the ocean, starting to head towards the island. "Well, if you need us, we will be swimming the rest of the way." Riptide said. He then nudged Tsunami and together they dove towards the ocean. "So, what do you think will happen when we get there?" Deathbringer asked. Glory sighed. "I honestly don't know, but hopefully none of us get hurt." "Well, as usual, your favorite bodyguard is here to protect you. Glory chuckled.

"But still, what do you think the first challenge will..." Deathbringer never finished, for at that moment Riptide flew straight into him. "Ouch... Riptide? Why are you here? Where is Tsunami?" Deathbringer asked. "L..lo...look down." Riptide said shakily. As soon as they did, they saw where Tsunami was, and what was happening.

Below them, Tsunami was currently fighting what appeared to be a giant squid. It dwarfed all of them, and was currently lashing out at Tsunami. She flew out of the way, only to be hit by another tentacle and went down.

The others were already down there, and Riptide grabbed the unconscious Tsunami while the others flew head on. "Glory, should we try that trick we have been working on?" Deathbringer yelled at Glory. "Now is probably the best time to see if it works." Glory responded.

At this, Deathbringer flew right next to Glory, and then they did something no one has ever seen before. Glory first spat some of her acid at the squid, then, right before it hit, Deathbringer lit it on fire. The result was a giant fireball that engulfed the squid. They had been meaning to try this for a while, ever since Mastermind found out that the Rainwing venom was extremely flammable.

After the smoke cleared, all that was left of the squid was a smoking pile of ash. "Is everyone alright?" Glory asked as soon as they all landed on a small island. Riptide then shook his head, still holding Tsunami. "Tsunami is unconscious, and from the hit she got, she won't be waking up soon." Glory sighed. "Well, we will have you carry her, and once we get to the island, we will rest until she wakes up. Riptide nodded, and they then took off.

"At least we now know Sandstone was right when he said this wouldn't be easy." Deathbringer said. Glory nodded as they continued to fly.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I felt like I needed to post a chapter before I go on vacation. Also, I will be writing on my phone during it, so when I get back I will post at least two (maybe more) chapters. Also, I was thinking of a story where I could have the dragons be able to turn into humans and back. That way that can be the main story, and afterward I can do crossover stories with it. (Example: Wings of Fire X Five Nights at Freddy's. I feel that Sunny and Chica would get along well.) So please respond on whether or not you want that. Also, thank you guys so much for your support, and I will talk to you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Thegamersdragon here. Once again, thanks for the support you guys are showing. I'm going to try and post a few more chapters within the next few hours. Also, if any of you can give me fanart for a cover to this story, or would like to be mentioned in the story, just ask. Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I didn't have much time to write. Well, here is chapter 7.**

Day 4 of 7

Sunny woke up, blinking her tired eyes. She slightly smiled when she saw the sleeping form of Starflight right next to her. She patted his small head softly, then slowly got up. She looked over and her smile faded when she saw Fatespeaker sleeping in the corner.

Why was she here, when Sunny could watch Starflight all by herself? Almost all of yesterday she insisted on spending more time with Starflight, and it was startng to annoy the small Sandwing. Besides, Starflight loves her more anyway...

Then Sunny shook her head. Why did she keep thinking these thoughts? She usually thought of Fatespeaker as a sister, and now she was acting like she was her mortal enemy. She didn't want to think these thoughts, but they kept on coming up more frequently each day.

Another thing that was bugging Sunny was the way the others were acting. She knew they were keeping something from her, and ever since yesterday when Peril became a baby did they try to keep her away from them. Maybe it had to do with how they became babies, but she didn't appreciate that they were keeping something from her.

Sunny then decided if they were going to keep something from her, then she was just going to need spy on Clay and Jambu until they say what they are keeping from her. But she couldn't just leave Starflight here. She then walked over and carefully picked up the sleeping form of Starflight. She then slowly made her way over to the doorway, trying not to wake up Starflight or Fatespeaker.

As soon as she was out of her bedchamber, she slowly made her way over to Clay's room. Hopefully, she would be able to find out what was going on with everyone. As soon as she reached his bedchamber, she slowly opened the door to try and make sure they didn't notice her.

Looking inside, she saw Clay holding the sleeping form of a baby Peril, and in the corner sitting down was Jambu, who was wearing a weird pare of gloves. She then stayed still to try and listen in on what they were talking about, fore they were currently in mid-conversation.

"...and just remember to give her to me in a moment." Jambu said. "We don't want you getting to needy of having to care for her." "I know." Clay said, " And I already told you I'm trying to not fall into the potion's effects." "What potion? What effects?" Sunny wondered.

"I hope Fatespeaker is doing well with keeping Sunny away from Starflight. We don't need Sunny becoming Starflight's mother." Jambu said. Sunny gasped. Was that what was happening to her? Was some potion turning her into Starflight's... mother? It would explain why she had been feeling weird lately.

"I hope the others are doing well." Clay said. " If we don't get that cure soon, the effects will fully sink in. And there is also the case with me and Peril." "There was a cure?" Sunny thought. Did she even want the cure? The last few days had been the happiest for both her and Starflight. She wasn't sure she wanted to give it up. But was there anything she could do about it? Then an idea popped into her head.

She and Starflight could run away.

Tsunami felt groggy. She did want to open her eyes. She felt as if she hadn't slept in a while yet still woke up. She could hear some slight mumbling, but nothing else. Ugh, why did her head hurt so much? Maybe if she went back to sleep it wouldn't hurt so much. Wait, when did she fall asleep? She and the others had been flying over the ocean towards the island to get the plant for the antidote, and as they were flying over the ocean...

" GIANT SQUID!" Tsunami yelled as she jumped up, startling the others. When she got that squid, she would tear it to pieces for hitting her and... wait, why was it night time? " Tsunami, thank goodness your up" Riptide said, suddenly hugging her. " Wait, what happened? Why is it night time?" Tsunami asked, breaking out of the hug and looking at the three. "You've been out almost all day," Glory explained, "Don't worry, after you took that hit and went under, Riptide got you while Deathbringer and I killed the squid."

Well, that explained why her head hurt, and also why it was night already, but it didn't explain one thing. " Where are we?" Tsunami asked. "We are currently at the island that Sandstone told us about," Deathbringer explained, " We got here after the battle and made a camp to wait for you to wake up." Tsunami looked around. They appeared to be on the beach, and if she looked forward, she could see what looked like a forest stretching about a mile long looking side to side. She could only guess how large this forest could actually be.

"Well, now that I am up, let's get moving." Tsunami said. But as soon as she tried to take two steps, she fumbled and fell on her face. "Oh no you don't," Glory said, " You have to rest after taking a hit like that." As if proving her point, when Tsunami got back up and tried to walk again, she accidently fell on top of Riptide, who luckily caught her. " Well, we can't just wait here," Tsunami said, " We're running out of time. Starflight only has 3 more days before it's to late." "I know, that is why Deathbringer and I are going to keep on going." Glory said.

"WHAT!?" Tsunami screamed, which not only made Riptide wince, being right next to her when she yelled, but it also didn't help with the pain in her head. "Tsunami, it is just like you said, we are running out of time, and you are in no fit condition to continue. So being that there are few if no other options, Deathbringer and I will go get this flower ourselves."

" I would argue more if I didn't know you were right, and also my head is killing me." Tsunami said.

" Then Deathbringer and I will go get the plant, and when we do we'll get you on our way back." Glory said.

" Fine." Tsunami said as she curled up to try and go back to sleep. "Don't worry, I'll watch her to make sure she doesn't do anything while your gone." Riptide said. " Thanks, and hopefully we'll be back soon." Deathbringer said. And with that, Glory and Deathbringer walked towards the forest, unknowing that something was watching them.

**Hey guys, thegamersdragon here. I didn't have much time to write, and I still felt that I had to get a chapter out once I got from vacation. I am also extremely sorry that I haven't written in so long. I have had a serious case of writers block. Also, I went to see Jurassic World and I've decided I'm going to write a fanfiction for that. It does not mean I will be abandoning this story, I just wanted to inform all of you in case you wanted to check it out when I do write it.**


	12. Update and News

**Look everyone, I am so very sorry for not updating in so long. I have gotten preoccupied by family, a small job I have, and video games ( big fan of FNAF [Five Nights at Freddy's], and I have become addicted to a Free to Play game called Trove on Steam ), and, of course, the thing everyone hates, WRITERS BLOCK! I also felt that the last chapter was too short, so I updated it to make it the appropriate length. I'm sorry I can't get out a new official chapter out yet, and it looks like I won't be able to for a bit. This Wednesday I start doing marching band camp, and that will be happening from 12 to 10, so I won't have any time to write. I feel like I'm letting you guys down, but trust me when I say that as soon as I can chapter 8 will come out. Also, for this story, I am planning multiple endings (probably one where starflight doesn't get cured, and one where he does.) But in other news everything is alright, and I got a book on how to draw dragons better. So there is a chance that unless no one else wants to make the cover art, I will be making it. Also,** **here are some stories that I'm planning for the future, so tell me what you guys think, and I will talk to you guys later. Thank you all.**

**A New World - While going through the rubble of the old night kingdom, the original dragonets (and friends) get transported to a world full of intelligent scavengers! And not only that, they too were also turned into scavengers! (Planning for multiple stories to go off of this one)**

**Through My Eyes ( Jurassic World) - What if the dinosaurs could talk? And what if you saw through the eyes of the indominus rex? Find out how she lives after she finds out the sad truth to her creation.**


	13. HALP

**Hey everyone, TheGamersDragon here! So as you all know, I've been having some issues with writers block**, **and I would also like a cover for the story, so I decided that I'm going to ask you guys (and girls) for help. I would really appreciate it if you, the fans, could give me ideas on what could happen next in the story. Just send me your ideas or send me fanart for a cover, and it could really help the story. Now I know what you guys are thinking, "What do I get out of this?" Well, if you help me, there are 2 choices that **_**you **_**get to decide which "prize" you get. 1. Mention in the story as a quick character, or 2. Get to play with me for a bit on Steam. (Games on Steam include - OMD2, Gmod,** **Orion Prelude, CS Source, Both L4D, Portal 2, Magicite, Awesomenauts, Minecraft, Blockstorm, All Serious Sams, Trove, and TF2.**) **So if you guys have any ideas on how to expand my story, or have cover art for the story, just contact me and we'll see what we can do. Thank you all for your support, and I will talk to you all soon.**


End file.
